User talk:TyA
Follow-up to spam report Hi Tya. I find it very odd that someone is able to create such a wide range of IP's. I was wondering if you could put an AbuseFilter in place that auto-blocks anyone who posts the basic message (or give me some simple instructions how too, its on threads not articles so the article rlike doesn't work). What does VSTF typically do when you have users making many accounts outside of IP blocks? In Christ, Superdadsuper, Bible Wiki Administrator and Bureaucrat 14:51, May 30, 2017 (UTC) VSTF Join What can I do to join the VSTF? I know its invite-only but could you perhaps give me some good advise so I can increase my chances of getting chosen? —- Golfpecks [ Talk • ] :Help the VSTF in combating global spam and vandalism. 01:57, November 19, 2017 (UTC) :*Alright, thanks. Report if he refers to the nickipedia administrator, he has already sent a message about the case and has not yet responded. Homero el granjero (talk) 01:04, November 24, 2017 (UTC) How come? is that bad?. Hi Sorry if you are not online or anything but how can I even report Mason on Disney Parks Fanon Wiki? Aidan 22:53, March 7, 2018 (UTC) Thanks & Enquiry first, thank you for helping to limit "Tom Locks" creation, unfortunately the user still returns under new names - while we can handle that enough its main source of amusement is using Move Page to disrupt things, is there a way to stop accounts that lack a certain time / edit count from moving pages? if so it would help immensely as that would effectively kill off 90 percent of the vandal's current agenda, as it would be stuck with little to do, as stands it can easily just make new accounts (minus "Tom Locks") and use Move Page to cause quick annoyance, which is really all it wants anyway : I think by stopping its ability to Move Pages using brand new accounts it will be more than manageable (it may even tire and move on, as many before it have done). --Inferno Pendragon (talk) 10:30, March 12, 2018 (UTC) :Hello, please contact staff via to discuss various options. 02:13, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Out of curiosity Why can't we edit our own message walls here? I was just wondering. Thanks. Salutatorian (talk) 01:36, April 6, 2018 (UTC) :We don't use message walls on this wiki, we use talk pages. ;) If the page exists, you should be able to edit it. Though there is no reason to create your own talk page. 01:45, April 6, 2018 (UTC) ::okay, thanks. I had the layout here mixed up with that of other wikis, lol. Salutatorian (talk) 01:59, April 6, 2018 (UTC) message from Dr. DARK Francis How do I report spam pages? I found a spam page and the user who made it was not spamming unrelated pages. I can't find the part where I can report pages. ::you can either report the user who created that spam page or you can link the page here we will take necessary action. I just want to clear things up I made this account purely so he cant read my history and find me again, but the user GalaxyWorld27 who has been reporting me(Dino) and my friends, has been harassing us(mostly me) for months now, I have reported him to wiki staff, but I would like to bring it to your attention that he is infact a troll wanting to get me banned. We've talked before on the CC wiki, but I just wanted to let you know so you can dismiss his reports on me(Grim, currently on throwaway account), Hackmaster, and CadeTheFrogger(Who has been absent from our wiki and discord for months now). I'm currently hoping they don't dismiss my report on GalaxyWorld again now that he's full on harassing me on another wiki for a fake comment he made on his own youtube channel. If you want any further information, as I likely won't be using this account any further unless I need incognito again, I'd recommend contacting me on one of my wikis to chat on the chat function. (Grimlock The Dinobot) ThrowAwayAccount2k19 (talk) 06:31, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Kimcartoon https://kimcartoon.to/ my user page Please unprotect my user page so I can edit it. Thank you. —Scott (message me) 16:26, January 2, 2020 (UTC) :Only VSTF/Helpers/Staff can have userpages on the VSTF wiki. 16:31, January 2, 2020 (UTC) ::Can you please restore the deleted page? Its contents used to be —Scott (message me) 16:34, January 2, 2020 (UTC) :::No, because you're not a VSTF/Helper/Staff. 16:37, January 2, 2020 (UTC)